Bye Bye Birdie (Song)
The title song "Bye Bye Birdie" is a movie bonus song featured in the 1963 Columbia Pictures film version adaptation of the original 1960 Broadway stage musical production the same name. It was an original song in the film that was written specifically for the movie, and was not part of and carried over from the play. The song was recorded separately from and significantly later than the rest of the film's songs, because it was filmed six months after principal photography was completed. There have been a few different versions of the song released since then. Versions 1963 Film version This version of the song was performed by Ann-Margret, and it was written as an on-screen prelude and reprise especially for the film's opening and closing title sequences. At the very beginning of the film, Kim MacAfee has just discovered that teen idol Conrad Birdie has been drafted. Kim pours out her anguish. At the very end of the film, Kim says goodbye to Conrad and the crush she had felt for him at the beginning of the film. Kim saucily bids Conrad adieu, because now it’s time for her to fly. Lyrics: Bye bye, Birdie I'm gonna miss you so Bye bye, Birdie Why'd ya have to go? (Bye bye) No more sunshine (No sunshine) It's followed you away (You away) I'll cry, Birdie (Birdie) Till you're home to stay! I'll miss the way you smile As though it's just for me And each and every night I'll write you faithfully! (Bye bye, Birdie) Bye bye, Birdie It's awful hard to bear Bye bye, Birdie Guess I'll always care Guess I'll always ca-a-a-a-are Guess I'll always carrrrrrrre! Bye bye, Birdie The army's got you now I'll try, Birdie To forget somehow (Huh) No more sighing Each time you move those lips No more dying When you twitch those hips Your swivel and your sway Your super-duper class There's nothing left to say But Conrad, you're a gas! Bye bye, Birdie Ta-ta, old sweetie pie Bye bye, Birdie Time for me to fly Time for me to fly-y-y-y-y Time to say goodbye Bye, now! 1964 Cameo Records Version This version of the song was performed by Ann-Margret's co-star Bobby Rydell, and it was included on the album, Bye Bye Birdie: All The Great Songs. Lyrics: Bye bye, Birdie We're gonna miss you so Bye bye, Birdie Why'd ya have to go? No more sunshine We'll paint our blue jeans black No more rocking Not 'til you come back! We'll miss the way you sing Nobody else will do Oh, Conrad, you're the king Nobody rocks like you! Bye bye, Birdie This is our saddest day We'll cry, Birdie Till you're home to stay! 1995 Television Version This version of the song was included as part of the story and it had been rewritten as a quintet for a group of Sweet Apple girls at the soda shop. Lyrics: Bye bye, Birdie I'm gonna miss you so Bye bye, Birdie Why'd ya have to go? No more sunshine It's followed you away I'll cry, Birdie Till you're home to stay I'll miss the way you smile As though it's just for me And every single night I'll write to you faithfully! Bye bye, Birdie It's awful hard to bear Bye bye, Birdie Guess I'll always care Guess I'll always care Guess I'll always care! We're gonna miss him terribly It's gonna be real tough To ease the pain Of course, we've got a lot of Birdie stuff! Like my Birdie sweats, I wear them day and night They're really out of sight! My Birdie cola comforts me at all my soda breaks And at every breakfast time, I wash my Birdie plates! My plastic Birdie statuettes are really works of art I wear my Birdie training bra to keep him near my heart! Here on my calendar, I've marked the fateful day When he'll report to Uncle Sam and bravely march away! Bye bye, Birdie The army's got you now I'll try, Birdie To go on somehow I'll sigh, Birdie Each time you move those lips I'll die, Birdie When you twitch those hips! You really turn me on I'm like a savage beast The army should make you A general at least! Bye bye, Birdie Do what you have to do Come back, Birdie I will wait for you We'll be here for you! Category:Songs